Once Upon a Time - Family Bonding
by Tayoel
Summary: Regina ask Emma and Mary Margaret to drink a potion to make their relationship better, for the sake of Harry, but magic works in a different way. Lesbian Threesome (including incest).


*Once Upon a Time - Family Bonding*

Regina era in piedi davanti al caminetto del suo studio, il suo sguardo fisso sulla rientranza nella parete, ora priva di fiamme, osservando i pannelli interni anneriti dalla fuliggine. La luce rossastra del tramonto entrava di sbieco dalle finestre, trasformando l'ambiente solitamente monocromatico in un arazzo di colori caldi e luminosi. Solo il caminetto restava desolatamente nero.

Nero come il cuore di Regina.

La donna si era ormai resa conto, quando suo figlio Henry le aveva detto di non voler diventare come lei, che si era già da tempo trasformata in una copia di sua madre. Aveva sviluppato il suo stesso cinismo, la sua stessa crudeltà.

E non le piaceva.

Non da quando aveva capito che le tenebre del suo cuore avevano allontanato suo figlio da lei.

Regina aveva deciso di redimersi: voleva cambiare, tornare - almeno in parte - ad essere la persona gentile che era stata un tempo. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile: una volta che le tenebre hanno invaso il tuo cuore, non c'è modo di mandarle via.

C'è solo una cosa che si poteva fare per allontanarle.

E quella cosa era…

DLIN DLON!

La donna dai capelli neri ebbe un sobbalzo quando sentì il campanello suonare. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata della gente, ma la tensione che stava provando in quel momento l'aveva resa estremamente nervosa. Quello che Regina intendeva fare quella sera era un azzardo, che per di più rischiava di diventare una perenne fonte di imbarazzo se non avesse funzionato.

Ma non le importava. Era decisa a tutto per riconquistare l'affetto di suo figlio.

"Avanti!" gridò, voltando leggermente la testa verso la porta, per poi tornare a fissare la rientranza nera del caminetto.

L'udito di Regina, acuito dal nervosismo, le comunicò che la porta della casa era stata aperta e richiusa, e che le persone appena entrate si stavano avvicinando alla porta del suo studio a passo svelto. Pochi secondi più tardi, il rumore di passi cessò.

"Che cosa vuoi, Regina?" disse una voce femminile, in un tono colmo di astio e malfidenza.

Fu solo allora che la donna che nel mondo delle fiabe era stata la regina cattiva di Biancaneve si voltò.

Sulla soglia del suo studio si trovavano due donne, una dai lunghi capelli biondo scuro e l'altra con capelli neri molto corti, leggermente più bassa della prima: Emma Swan e Mary Margaret, ovvero la madre biologica di suo figlio Harry nonché figlia di Biancaneve, e la stessa Biancaneve. Le due ragazze sarebbero sembrate coetanee per chiunque non fosse stato a conoscenza dell'incantesimo che aveva bloccato il tempo a Storybrook per ventotto anni, così come nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare la vera identità della più piccola delle due giovani. Comunque Regina sapeva come stavano le cose in realtà. E sapeva anche che la proposta che intendeva fare ad entrambe aveva ben poche possibilità di venire accettata. Era più facile che le due ragazze la insultassero per poi andarsene scandalizzate.

Ma ormai aveva deciso.

Regina si allontanò dal caminetto, potandosi con passo titubante di fronte alle due persone che più di ogni altro avevano sofferto a causa sua. Quasi non riusciva a guardarle negli occhi, sia per il rimorso delle sue azioni passate sia per l'imbarazzo di ciò che intendeva fare.

"Allora?" la incitò Emma, sempre nel solito tono velenoso che usava quando si rivolgeva a lei.

La più anziana tra le tre donne alzò infine lo sguardo, osservando i volti della giovane bionda e di sua madre, sui quali non si poteva non notare il dubbio e il disprezzo che entrambe provavano nei suoi confronti. Regina sapeva di meritare quegli sguardi. Ma sapeva anche che finché non avesse risolto le cose con la vera famiglia di suo figlio, tra loro due ci sarebbe sempre stato un muro. E non voleva che accadesse.

"Vi ho fatte venire qui…" iniziò il sindaco di Storybrook. "…per una questione riguardante Henry."

"Se hai intenzione di convincerci a farlo tornare a vivere qui…" disse Mary Margaret, in un tono anche più astioso di quello di sua figlia. "…puoi anche risparmiare il fiato. Non mi importa se legalmente sei sua madre, o di qualunque altra scusa tu possa inventarti, se vuoi costringere quel bambino a stare con te…"

"Io non voglio costringerlo a fare niente." la interruppe Regina, in tono deciso ma comunque non aggressivo. "Gli ho già promesso che potrà fare quello che vuole. Che decida di vivere con voi o con me è solo una sua scelta, non vi ho chiamate per questo."

"Ah no?" disse Emma, non riuscendo a nascondere del tutto il suo stupore. "A che cosa ti serviamo allora?"

A Regina non sfuggì l'implicita accusa contenuta nelle parole usate dalla giovane, ma non disse nulla. Non intendeva litigare con lei o Mary Margaret. Mai più.

"Vi ho chiesto di venire qui…" riprese la donna del mondo delle fiabe. "…perché desidero che l'astio che c'è tra noi svanisca."

Le espressioni dubbiose delle due giovani si intensificarono quasi in contemporanea, ma quel segno di sfiducia non scoraggiò la regina della Foresta Incantata.

"Che vi piaccia o no…" continuò Regina. "…sia io che voi facciamo parte della vita di Henry, e questo significa che ci troveremo a interagire abbastanza spesso. Non possiamo permettere che i nostri dissapori condizionino mio… nostro figlio," si corresse velocemente la donna. "ed è per questo che vorrei… cancellare le frizioni che si sono create tra di noi."

Mary Margaret proruppe in uno sbuffo di pura incredulità.

"E pensi davvero che sia possibile?" chiese la ragazza che in un altro mondo era Biancaneve, avanzando di un passo e piazzandosi proprio di fronte alla sua arcinemica. "Tu hai ucciso mio padre, mi hai separato da mia figlia, hai reso la mia vita un inferno. Pensi che si possa risolvere tutto questo da un momento con l'altro e…"

"No, non lo credo." la interruppe nuovamente Regina, stavolta in tono più alto rispetto a prima. "Non credo che le cose si possano sistemare così facilmente." continuò, riportando la voce ad un volume più affabile, infilando al contempo una mano nella tasca del suo abito. "E' per questo motivo che ho preparato questa."

Dalla sua tasca Regina estrasse un'ampolla di vetro, piena per metà di un liquido rosa scuro, sopra il quale aleggiava un leggero fumo rossastro. Magia, senza alcun dubbio.

"Che cos'è?" chiese Emma, guardando con sospetto l'ampolla.

"Una leggera pozione d'amore."disse Regina, arrossendo lievemente.

Mary Margaret assunse un'espressione assolutamente incredula. "COSA?" chiese, tutto d'un fiato. "Credi davvero che una cosa simile…"

"Non è una pozione d'amore come le altre." esclamò la più anziana tra le tre donne, interrompendo ancora una volta la giovane dai capelli corti. "Questa pozione, se bevuta da due o più persone, crea una sorta di legame tra le stesse, rendendole più aperte e comprensive l'una nei confronti delle altre. Non eliminerà i torti che vi ho fatto, lo so," disse Regina alzando una mano, bloccando la reazione di protesta di Biancaneve prima che questa cominciasse a parlare. "ma quantomeno ci renderà più facile sopportarci a vicenda. Ci permetterà di poter stare con Henry senza che lui debba risentire dei nostri trascorsi."

Nessuna delle due giovani sembrava aver più voglia di replicare: i loro volti erano ancora segnati dal dubbio, ma allo stesso tempo era evidente che stavano riflettendo sulla proposta. Emma in particolare, non avendo mai avuto a che fare con la magia, sembrava più dubbiosa di sua madre sulla reale efficacia di quel liquido.

"Che ne pensate?" disse Regina, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio.

"Chi… chi ci assicura che non sia veleno?" rispose Mary Margaret, cercando evidentemente di trovare una qualunque motivazione per non fidarsi della donna che in passato le aveva procurato tanto dolore.

Regina, comunque, si aspettava una reazione simile.

Così stappò l'ampolla e la avvicinò alle labbra, bevendo subito dopo un sorso della pozione.

Quando ritornò ad osservare le due ragazze, Emma sembrava ancora confusa, mentre dalla faccia di Mary Margaret era più che evidente che la giovane non aveva più idee su come poter dire di no.

"Allora che ne dite?" riprese Regina, porgendo l'ampolla alla ragazza bionda. "Volete provare?"

Emma Swan, per la prima volta di fronte ad una mistura magica, sembrava non sapere cosa fare: bere per cercare di migliorare la situazione familiare di Harry, rifiutare a causa dei precedenti della donna di fronte a lei, o bere comunque per assecondare quella che, secondo la sua parte razionale, sembrava essere una follia.

Propense per la terza opzione.

Prima che Biancaneve potesse fermarla, Emma afferrò la fiala di pozione e ne ingerì una buona parte, storcendo subito dopo il naso, probabilmente per via del sapore insolito. Un secondo più tardi, la ragazza bionda porse l'ampolla alla giovane che, in realtà, era sua madre. Quest'ultima spostò lo sguardo, ancora incredulo, dal volto di Emma a quello di Regina e viceversa, trovando entrambe le donne più alte di lei intente ad osservarla.

"Oh, e va bene." disse alla fine, rassegnata, afferrando al contempo la fiala dalle mani della figlia. Dopo un istante di esitazione, anche l'ultima delle tre donne si decise a bere il liquido colorato, svuotando completamente il contenitore di vetro.

"Ecco." disse Biancaneve. "Soddisfatta?" aggiunse poi, rivolgendosi a Regina.

Quest'ultima, comunque, sembrava ora avere qualcosa di strano: il suo respiro era accelerato, le sue gambe avevano iniziato a tremare, e sentiva caldo. Molto caldo.

"Regina, ma cosa…" cominciò a dire Emma, prima di interrompersi di colpo. Qualunque cosa stesse accadendo alla donna più anziana, anche lei stava cominciando a manifestare gli stessi sintomi. La giovane bionda sentiva un crescente senso di oppressione al petto, cosa che la indusse poco dopo a togliersi la giacca nel tentativo di respirare meglio. Quando Emma alzò nuovamente gli occhi, vide che anche Regina aveva appena fatto lo stesso con la parte superiore del suo tailleur.

Non appena gli occhi delle due donne si incrociarono, inoltre, entrambe scoprirono di non poter più distogliere lo sguardo l'una dall'altra. C'era qualcosa nei loro rispettivi occhi, capelli, labbra, forma del viso, che le attirava irresistibilmente l'una verso l'altra.

Un secondo più tardi le due madri di Harry si avvicinarono di scatto, posando subito dopo le mani l'una sulle guance dell'altra e iniziando a baciarsi appassionatamente.

"Ma... ma cosa…" disse Mary Margaret osservando la scena, stupita e spaventata sia da ciò che vedeva sia da quello che aveva cominciato a provare. Nell'arco di pochi secondi, le mani della più piccola tra le tre donne iniziarono a muoversi quasi in automatico, slacciando uno dopo l'altro i bottoni della camicetta indossata dalla maestra elementare di Storybrook.

La mente di Emma Swan si era quasi del tutto svuotata: solo una piccola parte di lei era ancora cosciente, e solo quella piccola parte sembrava essere sconcertata per ciò che stava facendo. Emma non era mai stata attratta dalle donne in vita sua, e per questo non riusciva a capacitarsi di come, pochi secondi prima, la donna dai capelli neri di fronte a lei - quella infida, sadica, malvagia donna che aveva tentato in tutti i modi di tenerla lontana da suo figlio - le fosse sembrata incredibilmente attraente. Senza considerare i baci passionali che stava ora scambiando con lei.

*Che sia davvero l'effetto della pozione…?*fu l'ultimo pensiero razionale formulato dalla mente della giovane, prima che questa soccombesse del tutto all'impulso che la pervadeva, iniziando subito dopo a slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Regina, mentre questa faceva lo stesso con lei.

La regina della Foresta Incantata, dal canto suo, era sorpresa quanto la ragazza che stava baciando. La magia non avrebbe dovuto funzionare così: l'effetto della pozione avrebbe dovuto essere molto più moderato, provocando in lei e nelle altre due giovani una sensazione di intimità e di fiducia reciproca, niente di più. Quello che invece ora la più anziana tra le tre donne stava sperimentando era assai diverso. Regina conosceva bene quella sensazione: era la stessa che aveva provato quando aveva visto il Cacciatore, o un qualunque altro dei suoi numerosi amanti nel mondo delle fiabe.

Era desiderio, puro e semplice.

D'altra parte, il Sindaco di Storybrook non aveva mai provato niente di simile per un'altra donna, e questo alimentava la sua confusione. Nonostante ciò, quando le mani di Emma cominciarono ad accarezzare il suo petto e i suoi fianchi attraverso il reggiseno, Regina comprese con una punta di divertimento che quelle sensazioni non le dispiacevano affatto. Un secondo più tardi le mani della donna più anziana sfilarono del tutto la camicetta della ragazza bionda, andando subito dopo ad armeggiare con il fermaglio del suo reggiseno.

Regina ed Emma continuarono a baciarsi, spogliandosi nel contempo a vicenda, fino a che non restarono entrambe a seno nudo. Le mani delle due donne andarono ad accarezzare le une la pelle dell'altra, spostandosi lentamente verso le rispettive chiusure dei pantaloni, fino a che un rumore - un sospiro - non le riscosse dalle loro attività, facendole voltare verso la fonte di quel suono.

Quando videro l'autrice di quell'intenso sospiro, entrambe le donne spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa, nonché per l'eccitazione: Mary Margaret, maestra della scuola elementare di Storybrook nonché una delle persone più dolci e pure della città, era appoggiata alla scrivania dello studio del Sindaco, la camicetta sbottonata, il reggiseno sparito, e pantaloni e mutandine abbassati fino alle caviglie; le dita della mano destra della ragazza scomparivano a ritmi regolari all'interno del suo fiore, mentre la mano sinistra era intenta a stimolare a turno i seni della sua proprietaria; il volto della giovane era una maschera di piacere.

Nel vedere quella scena, sia Emma che Regina si voltarono verso la ora-non-più-così-casta Biancaneve, guardandola entrambe con fare predatorio, avvicinandosi poi a lei e iniziando ad accarezzarla.

Le prime labbra che si sovrapposero a quelle della giovane dai capelli corti furono quelle del Sindaco di Storybrook, le quali cedettero dopo pochi secondi il posto a quelle della figlia della ragazza, che iniziarono ad avvolgere e succhiare ogni punto della bocca della genitrice. Mentre continuava a baciare dolcemente sua madre, Emma andò ad aprire la chiusura dei propri pantaloni, facendoli poi scendere fino a terra insieme alle proprie mutandine e calciando infine via il tutto.

Ora Emma Swan era completamente nuda, intenta a baciare con sempre più ardore la donna che l'aveva messa al mondo, il tutto sotto lo sguardo eccitato del Sindaco della cittadina incantata, nonché madre adottiva - e aguzzina - di suo figlio.

Regina guardava la scena estasiata, i suoi istinti ormai incontrastati, la sua eccitazione cresciuta ancor più di prima. La donna iniziò a sua volta a spogliarsi, rimuovendo il suo tailleur e le sue mutandine, rimanendo alla fine del tutto nuda. Anche Mary Margaret, nel frattempo, aveva finito di sfilare la propria camicetta dalle braccia e aveva lasciato cadere a terra i suoi capi inferiori di abbigliamento, continuando nel frattempo a toccarsi con sempre maggiore foga.

Ora, nell'ufficio del sindaco di Storybrook, tre donne nude si baciavano e accarezzavano sensualmente, ognuna persa nel proprio piccolo mondo di piacere. Emma portò una mano ad accarezzare le parti intime di Mary Margaret, intensificando così il piacere di quest'ultima, e poco più tardi anche le mani di Regina si unirono a quelle della nemica nella stimolazione del corpo della giovane dai capelli corti. La Regina della Foresta Incantata e la ragazza bionda si scambiarono una veloce occhiata di intesa, andandosi poi a posizionare ciascuna ad un lato di Biancaneve, continuando ad accarezzarla e a baciarla, senza smettere di stimolare il suo fiore. Nell'arco di pochi minuti, il corpo della maestra elementare di Storybrook si inarco di scatto, mentre dalla bocca di quest'ultima fuoriusciva un grido di puro piacere. Emma percepì le sue dita bagnarsi di un liquido vischioso, cosa che le diede la conferma di ciò che era appena accaduto: Mary Margaret - sua madre - aveva appena raggiunto il culmine del piacere, ed era stata lei, insieme a Regina, a procurarglielo.

Mentre Biancaneve si adagiava lentamente sul pavimento, ansimando pesantemente, Emma alzò lo sguardo verso il volto della donna la cui pozione l'aveva portata in quella situazione: nuda, in compagnia di altre due donne anch'esse nude, con le dita sporche dell'essenza di sua madre. In quel momento la ragazza bionda avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa - qualunque cosa - alla strega di fronte a lei, ma questa non gliene diede il tempo: le labbra di Regina si impossessarono nuovamente di quelle di Emma, che in quel momento perse del tutto la voglia di ribellarsi, abbandonandosi al piacere.

In poco tempo i baci della più anziana tra le tre donne abbandonarono il volto della giovane per spostarsi lentamente lungo il suo collo, il suo sterno, torturando poi il seno della ragazza con leggere toccate - cosa che provocò ad Emma dei brividi di puro piacere - per poi scendere ancora più giù, superando lo stomaco e l'ombelico, giungendo infine tra le gambe della ragazza, dove la bocca della regina della Foresta Incantata si impossessò senza esitazioni del fiore della madre biologica di suo figlio.

Emma Swan ebbe un sussulto quando percepì la lingua della sua rivale nella contesa di Harry insinuarsi dentro di lei. Non riusciva a credere a quanto piacere potesse procurarle quel tocco femminile, rude ma al contempo foriero di attenzioni, apparentemente casuale ma evidentemente mirato a stimolare tutti i suoi punti più sensibili. La ragazza bionda chiuse gli occhi e inarcò la testa all'indietro, mugolando di piacere, sollevando al contempo una gamba per agevolare il lavoro di Regina sul suo sesso.

Poco più tardi Emma percepì un altro tocco all'altezza del suo seno, andando quindi ad osservare l'autrice di quelle dolci carezze, anche se sapeva già chi doveva essere: Mary Margaret alias Biancaneve stava massaggiando i seni della figlia con affetto, guardandola dritta negli occhi con un'espressione felice e al contempo eccitata sul volto, le labbra piegate in un leggero sorriso. La giovane bionda sorrise a sua volta alla - seppur particolare - dimostrazione di affetto di sua madre, e avvicinò subito dopo il proprio volto a quello della ragazza dai capelli corti, iniziando a baciarla dolcemente. Nello stesso momento Emma si accorse che Regina aveva smesso di stimolare il suo fiore con la lingua, interruzione che comunque durò pochi secondi, ovvero fino a quando la salvatrice degli abitanti della Foresta Incantata non percepì le dita della Regina cattiva di quel mondo farsi strada dentro di lei, penetrandola profondamente.

La giovane bionda quasi gridò quando si sentì invadere dalla mano della donna che l'aveva costretta a crescere senza genitori, e che aveva in più modi cercato di privarla del figlio. I movimenti di Regina dentro di lei si erano fatti più violenti, quasi aggressivi, ma ciononostante Emma Swan non protestò, ne cercò di allontanare la donna più anziana.

Era troppo piacevole per smettere ora.

Le dita di Regina inserite nel fiore della giovane bionda aumentarono da due a tre, e infine divennero quattro, accelerando al contempo la velocità delle penetrazioni. Emma non riuscì ad impedirsi di cominciare ad emettere un lamento prolungato - impossibile dire se fosse di dolore o godimento - fino a che il corpo della giovane non fu attraversato da uno spasmo più forte degli altri, che annichilì per un lungo istante ogni residuo barlume di coscienza della ragazza, sommergendola in un oceano di piacere.

Emma Swan riprese conoscenza dopo un tempo indefinito, trovandosi seduta sul pavimento di marmo di una stanza bianca e nera, appoggiata con la schiena su di un panello di legno. Le ci vollero alcuni secondi per ricomporre i frammenti dei ricordi dell'ultima ora: lei, Regina e Mary Margaret avevano bevuto una pozione magica, che le aveva indotte a cominciare a baciarsi e a spogliarsi, fino a che non erano rimaste tutte e tre nude. La giovane ricordò di aver provocato un orgasmo alla giovane che era sua madre, aiutata dalla loro arcinemica, e che in seguito aveva ricevuto lo stesso trattamento dalle altre due donne.

Spostando lo sguardo per cercare le sue amanti - Emma ebbe un leggero moto di panico quando comprese di aver appena fatto sesso con sua madre -, le trovò sdraiate sul tappeto di fronte al caminetto, intente ad accarezzarsi e a baciarsi vicendevolmente: le mani di Biancaneve accarezzavano i capelli e le guance di Regina, che dal canto suo stava facendo scorrere le sue dita - ancora sporche dell'essenza della giovane bionda - sui fianchi e lungo le cosce della ragazza finora tanto odiata.

A quella vista i barlumi di razionalità di Emma, appena riemersi dal turbine di passioni che la stava travolgendo, vennero di nuovo sommersi dal desiderio della giovane, che si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò sorridente ai corpi delle due donne più grandi (anche se nel caso di Mary Margaret non si sarebbe detto), inginocchiandosi vicino ai loro piedi e protendendo subito dopo le sue mani verso di loro. Le dita della ragazza bionda si fecero strada tra le gambe di Regina e di sua madre, trovando ben presto le loro parti più intime e, senza aspettare un qualunque segno di assenso, inserì un dito nei fiori di entrambe. Emma provò un moto di soddisfazione quando vide Mary Margaret e la madre adottiva di suo figlio interrompere il loro bacio, sospirando per il piacere che stava causando loro. Quella visione indisse la giovane ad intensificare i movimenti delle sue mani nel corpo delle due donne, trovandole entrambe felici di quelle attenzioni, visto che allargarono le gambe per permetterle una maggiore mobilità.

In poco tempo, Emma scoprì di riuscire ora ad inserire nei corpi della madre e della di lei matrigna tre e persino quattro dita, utilizzando al contempo i pollici per stimolare il clitoride di entrambe. Regina e Mary Margaret si tenevano forte per mano, ad occhi chiusi, ansimando sempre più pesantemente e scambiandosi baci sempre più frenetici ed irregolari, fino a che non esplosero entrambe in quello che era indubbiamente un urlo di estasi. La giovane bionda continuò a muoversi dentro di loro ancora per alcuni secondi, stavolta più delicatamente, per poi estrarre le dita dai sessi delle sue due amanti.

Guardando le proprie dita, ora umide e appiccicaticce, Emma comprese per la prima volta di aver appena avuto il suo primo rapporto lesbico, che per di più era stato una cosa a tre, e come se non bastasse le due donne con cui l'aveva condiviso erano state quelle che rispettivamente amava e odiava di più al mondo.

Ciononostante, la cosa non le dispiaceva affatto.

Guardando i volti di sua madre e della madre adottiva di suo figlio mentre queste si riprendevano dai postumi dell'orgasmo appena raggiunto, Emma si sentì felice di aver dato loro - e da loro ricevuto - quel piacere. Si sentiva in perfetta armonia con le due donne sdraiate davanti a lei: ogni dissapore scomparso, ogni dubbio cancellato.

Proprio come Regina aveva promesso.

Quando gli occhi delle due donne dai capelli neri si posarono su di Emma, tutte e tre si sciolsero in un sorriso felice e rilassato, segno che la pozione aveva avuto lo stesso effetto su ciascuna di loro. La giovane dai capelli biondi si avvicinò subito dopo al fianco della madre, sdraiandosi accanto a lei, andando poi ad afferrare le mani già intrecciate di Mary Margaret e Regina, restando poi immobile, percependo il calore del corpo della giovane dai capelli neri e i respiri delle sue due amanti.

"Beh…" disse Emma, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio. "… è stato bello."

A quelle parole Regina proruppe in una risatina soffocata, stringendo per un attimo con più forza le mani delle due ragazze.

"Sapevi che la pozione avrebbe avuto questo effetto?" chiese Mary Margaret alla matrigna, l'astio nel suo tono di voce completamente scomparso.

"A dir la verità no." disse la regina della Foresta Incantata. "Sapevo che la magia ha un effetto diverso qui… ma non immaginavo così tanto…"

Gli occhi della donna più anziana andarono a cercare quelli delle due giovani con cui aveva appena passato momenti particolarmente piacevoli, come a cercare in essi un qualche segno di risentimento, di rancore per ciò che era appena avvenuto.

Non ne trovò.

"Voi…" ricominciò Regina, ancora titubante "… non siete arrabbiate per ciò che è successo… vero?"

Emma e Mary Margaret rimasero impassibili per alcuni secondi. Poi sorrisero quasi in contemporanea, e Biancaneve le scoccò addirittura un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

"Non credo proprio." disse Emma subito dopo. "Volevamo che le cose tra noi andassero meglio per permettere ad Harry di avere una situazione familiare senza conflitti, no? Beh, credo che ci siamo riusciti."

Quelle parole furono seguite da una leggera risatina da parte di tutte e tre le donne.

Poco dopo, comunque, la ragazza bionda percepì un lieve formicolio all'altezza delle sue parti intime, e il suo respiro si fece leggermente più pesante. La sensazione che stava provando era molto piacevole.

"Sentite…" disse Mary Margaret ad un tratto, facendo scorrere al contempo le sue gambe l'una sull'altra. "…credo che l'effetto della pozione non sia ancora scomparso del tutto…"

La giovane lasciò la frase in sospeso, spostando al contempo lo sguardo sul volto di Regina. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorrisetto.

"Beh..." disse il Sindaco di Storybrook, sorridendo a sua volta. "… di sopra c'è un letto… e credo che sia ben più comodo di un tappeto, non trovate?"

Sia Emma che sua madre esplosero in una risatina imbarazzata e, pochi attimi più tardi, tutte e tre le donne si alzarono in piedi.

o-o-o

"Mamma? Sono a casa!" disse Henry entrando dalla porta principale della villa, salendo poi i gradini dell'ingresso. "Mamma?" chiamò ancora il bambino, scrutando all'interno dello studio di sua madre, trovandolo stranamente in disordine: c'erano diversi abiti sparsi per terra. Chissà cos'era successo.

"Mamma ci sei?" chiese ancora Henry, salendo di corsa le scale che conducevano al primo piano, dirigendosi poi senza esitazione verso la stanza della donna che l'aveva adottato, trovando la porta semiaperta.

"Mamma, se…" cominciò a dire il ragazzino, e li si bloccò.

All'interno della camera di sua madre, sdraiate sul letto di quest'ultima, c'erano tre figure femminili, tutte prive di vestiti, e chiaramente addormentate. Ad Henry non ci volle molto per riconoscere il volto della sua madre biologica, Emma Swan, nonché quelli delle due donne sdraiate ai suoi fianchi: erano sua madre adottiva e la sua maestra di scuola Mary Margaret, entrambe aventi la testa appoggiata sul petto della giovane bionda, le loro mani intrecciate all'altezza del ventre di questa.

Il bambino rimase a contemplare la scena sbalordito, confuso come mai prima di allora, per poi comprendere ciò che quell'immagine stava a significare.

Sorridendo, cercando di non fare rumore, Henry si diresse a passo leggero verso la propria stanza, chiudendone poi la porta dietro di sé.

Probabilmente le cose da quel momento in avanti - pensò - sarebbero andate molto meglio.


End file.
